Just Like You
by XxSammyKeyesxX
Summary: Okay, so this is the sequel to Riot. Yeah, surprising right? Yeah, well. Read and Review? Songfic.


**Just Like You**

**Sammy's POV**

_"Samantha!" My mom sing-songed my name to wake me up. Nine year old me woke up from a dream and smiled at Lana._

_"Good morning Mommy!" I beamed and gave my mom a hug._

_"Baby, we need to talk." She said and let go of me, and sat down on my bed. My purple bed._

_"What's wrong Mommy?" Nine year old me said, sitting down on the bed next to Lana._

_"Nothing's wrong, honey. I have good news." She smiled and smoothed down my hair. I smiled back._

_"What is it?" I asked anxiously._

_"Well, Mami has a chance to be a movie star." She said unsurely._

_"That's great. I like movie stars, they're pretty, just like you." I kissed her cheek._

_"Glad you think so." She laughed. "Go brush your teeth. Do you want pancakes?"_

_"Yes!" I jumped up and down and ran toward the bathroom._

I woke up after that part of the dream. Casey was beside me, still sleeping. He had an arm around me, and I was cuddled into him. I smiled at Casey, he was cute when he slept.

"Sammy, why are you staring at me?" Casey asked, still with his eyes closed.

I blushed. "I am not staring at you." I said a little too defensively.

"Really?" He asked not really convinced.

"No.." I admitted.

He smirked, still with his eyes closed. How does he do that?

"Still staring." He sing-songed, which made me think about my dream. I went over it again in my head, thinking about that last part of the dream, when my mom first mentioned being an actress. Of course, she wanted to be a movie star but instead she ended up being a t.v. star. And she wants me to be one too. I don't want to be like her.

Then, I remembered when I had kissed her cheek saying that movie stars were pretty...just like her.

Then an evil smile took over my face as I thought of a plan. A plan to make her realize that I don't want to be like her.

**~*-O-*~ ~*-O-*~**

"Alright, I think she's still there." I said while climbing the fire escape with Casey. It was hard for him to climb with a cd radio in his hands.

It was only like 11 in the afternoon, so she's probably sleeping or in the bathroom.

"What if she isn't?" Casey asked when we were in between the third and second floor.

"I don't know." I said.

We reached Grams' floor and went into the hallway. Yes, without checking if the coast is clear first. Yup it's a thug life I live.

We got to Grams' apartment and I unlocked the door using my key. I bring it everywhere with me. I keep it in my high-tops.

First thing I saw was Lana sleeping on the couch. _My _couch. Insert glare here. Me and Casey rehearsed the plan a million times. Okay, fine that was exaggeration. We practiced it a thousand times.

Casey found a socket and plugged in the radio while I made sure that Grams' room was closed. I would hate to wake her up but what I'm about to do is kind of loud so yeah.

When I got back into the living room, Casey was fiddling with the radio. "You got it?" I asked him. He looked up and nodded.

I smiled at him and walked over. "Thanks for helping me." I whispered in his ear, hugging him.

"Anything for you Sammy." He said hugging me back and kissing my cheek. I pulled back and took a deep breath then decided that it was time to wake up Lana.

I ripped the blanket off of her, and snatched her pillow from right under her head. She woke up with a jump and I smirked. She saw me there and scowled.

"I didn't know you were coming back so early." She said primply.

"I'm glad you didn't know." I replied.

"Look at what Santa Martina has done to you. You're not my little girl anymore. That is why you are coming with me when you are old enough." She said.

"No I'm not." I said, glaring at her. She stood up.

"Listen! You will not-" I cut her off.

"No, you listen!" I said and then signaled to Casey to turn the song on.

The music came on and after a few seconds I started singing.

_**I could be mean  
I could be angry  
You know I could be just like you**_

I watched her reel in shock but I didn't stop.

_**I could be fake  
I could be stupid  
You know I could be just like you**_

She scoffed.

_**You thought you were standing beside me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you**_

She looked taken aback and tried to move away. I let her get away from me but I stood in front of her when she tried to go to the kitchen. I got in her face and kept singing.

_**You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you**_

That was the part that I didn't want to sing. The guy who sings the song, sings it with a raised voice during that part so I have to. Towards the end of that verse, it's like he's scolding someone. Grams' might wake up now, but I couldn't stop.

_**I could be cold  
I could be ruthless  
You know I could be just like you**_

_**I could be weak**_  
_**I could be senseless**_  
_**You know I could be just like you**_

By that point, Grams' was up. She was in the kitchen, watching Lana and I. Casey was looking too, but he was mouthing the words, 'I'm proud of you.' to me.

_**You thought you were standing beside me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you**_

**You thought you were there to guide me**  
**You were only in my way**  
**You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you**  
**You thought you were there to guide me**  
**You were only in my way**  
**You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you**

Lana tried to get away from me, but I followed her cause I wanted her to hear this part.

_**On my own, cause I can't take living with you  
I'm alone, so I won't turn out like you  
Want me to**_

She stopped in her tracks and I continued singing. This felt really good. My feelings about her were pretty much summed up in this song.

_**You thought you were standing beside me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you**_

_**You thought you were there to guide me**_  
_**You were only in my way**_  
_**You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you**_  
_**You thought you were there to guide me**_  
_**You were only in my way**_  
_**You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you**_

Grams' had a small smile on her face as if she's been wanting me to do this since forever. My mom was still there, still frozen, but she was listening to me now.

_**I could be mean  
I could be angry  
You know I could be just like you **_

The song ended and Casey turned off the radio. He stared unmovingly, waiting for something to happen. We all watched Lana who was facing the wall, and not any of us.

After an eternity, she turned around and I saw that she was crying. I stepped back, a little guiltly. But she had it coming.

"Samantha, I'm sorry." She said and then put on her shoes, grabbed her stuff and left. The whole time none of us spoke, but when Lana closed the door, Grams came over and hugged me. Casey came over too, and kissed my cheek, while giving me a one armed hug.

I smiled, happy that it was all over now.

**A/N: Hey hey hey. :) I am in a very happy mood. Kind of. ;)**

**Beatriz is moving to florida tomorrow :D Hehe, finally ERIC IS MINE! Well he was always mine, but now he's sexually, physically, emotionally, and verbally MIIIIINNNNNEEEEEE! -Cue big happy face- **

**He wrote the cuuuuuttttteeeeeesssssttttttt thing in my yearbook on Wednesday. But I'm not gonna tell you guys what it was cause you guys probably don't care. You're all probably like 'Shut up and tell us where the hell you were this whole time cause you certainly wasn't at home updating!' **

**And I only have one response to that. WELL THEN! **

**Lmfao, I was upset with you guys. I updated a lot and only got like 2-3 reviews for each chapter that I put up. And for Silent Screams, I wrote a VERY good chapter and only one person reviewed. -_- But then a very good person (LOVELYCAMMYFAN!) started reviewing for pretty much all of my SK stories and that made me VERY happy! So thank you, LOVELYCAMMYFAN. :)**

**And, this song belongs to Three Days Grace. It's called Just Like You. LISTEN TO IT! IT'S A REALLY GOOD SONG! **

**Review please, and maybe I'll update one or two of my other stories. I definitely have time now that SCHOOL IS OVER! It ended yesterday!**


End file.
